Cerrar los ojos
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Seneca toma las bayas con su mano y antes de introducírselas en la boca, piensa que no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha hecho. Ha desafiado al presidente Snow por algo que él cree que es correcto, satisfacer la opinión del público y ha modificado el final de los Juegos. Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "Días Oscuros". Para: IAmPeterPan.


**Cerrar los ojos **

**Por_ Nochedeinvierno13_ **

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de los Juegos del Hambre son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_Este fic participa del "Amigo Invisible 2014" del Foro "Días Oscuros"._

**Para:** IAmPeterPan.

**Petición:** Una historia de Seneca Crane desde que anulan la regla de los dos ganadores hasta que tiene que suicidarse. Todo desde su punto de vista, todo lo que piensa y de lo que se arrepiente o no.

* * *

Dos vencedores siempre y cuando sean del mismo distrito.

Una regla que deja satisfecho al público de diferentes edades que año tras año elijen los Juegos como su única fuente de entretenimiento, tampoco es como si tuvieran la opción de elegir otra, que hacen apuestas acerca de cuáles serán los tributos que llegarán hasta las instancias finales y los tributos cuyo potencial bélico quedará reducido a nada en cuestión de segundos. Esa regla ha sido para que el amor juvenil que dice reinar entre los tributos del distrito doce, pueda encontrar un jardín en el cual seguir floreciendo y el público pueda acceder a más de ese amor que los llena de euforia.

¿Quién puede resistirse a dos muchachos marginados que provienen de un distrito pobre y cuya relación amorosa está destinada a tener un final trágico, debido a la segura muerte que les aguarda en la arena?

Es la primera vez que se ve algo como aquello.

Desde que los Juegos del Hambre han comenzado como castigo a los distritos por la rebelión que tuvo lugar tantas décadas atrás contra el Capitolio; siempre se ha mantenido la regla de que solamente un tributo de los veinticuatro cosechados, es el ganador. Solamente uno es bañado en riquezas que nunca ha llegado a imaginar, se le entrega una vida llena de paz y libre de preocupaciones.

En tres años que se ha encontrado frente a la organización de los Juegos, nunca ha considerado la idea de desafiar al presidente Snow de aquel modo. A él no le hace gracia que la muchacha del distrito doce pueda salir con vida de la arena. No es necesario que lo diga con palabras, Seneca sabe la opinión que tiene el presidente Snow respecto a ella. Desde el primer momento en que la vio gritando desesperada por ocupar el lugar de su hermana menor seleccionada en la cosecha, algo le dio mala espina. Una chica que muestra tal sacrificio, es capaz de inspirar una esperanza rebelde en las zonas más carenciadas de Panem.

Pero a diferencia del presidente Snow, Seneca Crane entiende las necesidades básicas de Panem. La nación se basa en el Capitolio y la esencia de esté como tal es su entretenimiento. Los habitantes necesitan de esa fuente de distracción, donde derrochan atención, dinero y comida. Si de repente lo habitantes del propio Capitolio decidieran hacer una rebelión, no del tipo de los Días Oscuros, pero decidieran dejar de mirar los Juegos, ¿qué sucedería con la estructura interna de la capital?

Muchos afirman que el sostén del Capitolio son los distritos, pero Seneca Crane opina que están equivocados. La verdadera base es el entretenimiento y los Juegos son el acto principal. Mientras él sea el vigilante en jefe, va a asegurarse que las masas queden satisfechas con el espectáculo que están consumiendo.

Por eso la nueva regla.

* * *

**~ º ~**

* * *

—La quiero muerta —dice el presidente Snow mientras con un ligero movimiento agita la copa de vino que tiene en su mano izquierda. Una sonrisa torcida se posa en su rostro—. A Katniss Everdeen.

Seneca Crane tiene su mirada perdida en la fuente de agua cristalina que interrumpe el hondo silencio del jardín con su incesante gorgoteo. Le resulta irónico que en dos años de estar programando los Juegos, no haya visitado la mansión del presidente Snow en ninguna ocasión y en lo que va de los Septuagésimos Juegos del Hambre, la ha visitado más veces de la que le gustaría. Y es más irónico que todas las conversaciones giren entorno a la chica del distrito doce que se ofreció como tributo en lugar de su hermana pequeña.

—El público la adora —responde Seneca Crane volviendo la mirada a la del presidente que le contempla impasible—. Su muerte significaría una gran tragedia para la audiencia del Capitolio y de los distritos en sí. Es la primera vez que el distrito doce tiene tanto protagonismo y aceptación aquí.

—Pero yo no la adoro y su muerte significaría un gran alivio. Tanto para mi como para los distritos en los que se sostiene el Capitolio —el presidente Snow toma una rosa blanca entre sus manos y la acuna delicadamente—. Ellos la ven como una muestra de amor y ¿existe cosa más grande que el amor? Esperanza. Y es en esa esperanza en la cual se sostiene el amor. Al igual que ella pudo ofrecerse de voluntaria por su hermana debido al amor fraternal que las une y arriesgarse para salvar al muchacho que dice amar, los habitantes de los distritos podrían alzarse en una lucha por aquello que aman: sus hijos.

—Si Katniss Everdeen muere ellos la adoptarán como otra mártir por la cual luchar. En el distrito once ha empezado un levantamiento por esa niña de piel oscura que ha muerto y el conflicto va a extenderse —contesta, de repente el aroma floral está comenzando a marearlo—. Y ni siquiera un vencedor de su distrito va a poder aplacar su furia.

—Los niños siempre son los más frágiles y sus muertes son las que tienen más repercusiones, sobre todo si se trata de una niña dulce e inocente como la niñita del distrito once. Era muy joven. Solamente tenía doce años. Una verdadera lástima que haya sido cosechada pero ese es el objetivo de los Juegos y modificarlos es un desafío tanto para el Capitolio como para la figura del presidente.

Seneca entiende sus palabras.

Es una amenaza que está sutilmente camuflada en sus palabras. Es como un contrato que ha sido pasado por debajo de la mesa para que el resto de los espectadores no se enteren de ello. El presidente Snow acaba de pasarle el contrato impregnado de rosas blancas y sonrisas torcidas. Ese contrato será firmado de un modo u otro, por su propia voluntad o con sus sesos estampados en él. Ahora es decisión de Seneca decidir si va a firmarlo por las buenas o va a pagarlo con su muerte.

Es curioso que no recuerde qué le sucedió al vigilante en jefe antes que él asumiera. Tampoco se le ha ocurrido preguntar pero algo le dice, que la única forma de renunciar al cargo es cometer un grave error y que te convierta en avox para servir a personas de influencia o te exilien en algún distrito pobre como refugiado. O peor aún, que te manden en un viaje con destino a la horca sin boleto de regreso.

—Usted sabe lo que tiene que hacer, Seneca. Por algo es su tercer año consecutivo al frente de la organización de los Juegos. Quiero escuchar el ruido del cañón seguido del cuerpo sin vida de Katniss Everdeen.

El mensaje está más claro que el agua.

* * *

**~ º ~**

* * *

—La regla que permite dos vencedores que vengan del mismo distrito queda oficialmente anulada.

Seneca Crane se encuentra observando las reacciones de los únicos dos tributos que quedan con vida: Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark. El último chico en morir fue Cato del distrito dos. Después de una gran pelea en la Cornucopia, fue destrozado por los mutos durante una noche entera hasta que en el amanecer, la chica mostró piedad de él y terminó con su sufrimiento con una flecha enterrada en lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Ambos han peleado duro durante todo el transcurso de los Juegos y cualquiera de los dos podría coronarse como vencedor. Aunque Seneca está seguro que será el muchacho quien caiga. Solamente es cuestión de una flecha de la chica para acabar con su último aliento, del mismo modo que pereció el tributo del distrito uno cuando asesinó a la niñita Rue. Pero por otro lado, si Peeta Mellark la ama tanto como dice amarla, va a preferir morir él con tal de que Katniss Everdeen regrese sana y salva al distrito doce, junto a su hermana pequeña.

La historia de los amantes trágicos ha captado la atención de todo Panem y es una gran pena que uno de los amantes tenga que morir a manos del otro. Entonces Seneca recuerda que esa ha sido la orden del presidente Snow, uno de los dos muertos y de preferencia la chica. Un vencedor como ha sido desde tiempos memorables.

—La chica le ha dado las bayas —escucha que una de las vigilantes grita. Seneca de pronto le presta atención, corre en su dirección y se acerca más a la pantalla holográfica que proyecta la imagen de los dos tributos con jaulas de la noche en sus manos—. Van a suicidarse.

Piensa que ninguno de los dos son capaces de cometer tal acto y que solamente lo hacen para llamar la atención, quizás con la esperanza de que la regla de los dos vencedores vuelva a ser instaurada. Seneca sabe que no puede hacerlo, Snow ha dado las órdenes y las mismas deben ser cumplidas. Siente que las manos le cosquillean del nerviosismo y su boca reseca por las palabras que han huido de su garganta.

Tanto Katniss como Peeta elevan sus manos en dirección a sus bocas. Las manos están llenas de esas bayas oscuras que los pueden matar en menos de un minuto, una vez que las hayan tragado.

—¡La regla de los dos vencedores vuelve a tener vigencia! —exclama rápidamente y Claudius lo anuncia por el altavoz. Se escuchan las cornetas que proclaman la victoria y los vítores del público se escuchan desde la sala de mandos—. Prefiero tener dos vencedores que no tener ninguno.

Sabe con esa decisión el contrato que el presidente Snow le ha pasado sutilmente, será firmado con su muerte. No va a convertirlo en un avox para servir a las futuras generaciones de tributos y tampoco lo va a exiliar en el distrito diez o en el once haciendo trabajos forzados de agricultura. Va a terminar con su vida en una horca o azotado en algún lugar escondido del Capitolio donde sus gritos no puedan ser escuchados.

* * *

**~ º ~**

* * *

La ceremonia de coronación está a punto de comenzar. Los espectadores ya se encuentran apostados en las gradas y la presencia del presidente Snow es imponente en el palco privado. Seneca Crane sabe que su presencia no es requerida allí y tampoco tiene la audacia de hacerle frente al hombre que desafío al permitir que los dos chicos salieran con vida de la arena. La expresión en el rostro de Snow es serena y mortal al mismo tiempo.

Es en la antesala que Seneca se encuentra con un puñado de bayas oscuras como la noche. Son las mismas bayas que Katniss y Peeta se llevaron a la boca, al preferir morir ambos para no estar condenados a la pérdida del otro. Un puñado de bayas que se encuentran ahí haciéndole la muda invitación a una muerte certera e indolora. Solamente es necesario que se lleve unas cuantas a la boca y se encontrará rápidamente con la mano fría de la muerte. Una muerte que sin duda será menos dolorosa de la que le espera a manos del presidente Snow.

Seneca toma las bayas con su mano y antes de introducírselas en la boca, piensa que no se arrepiente de nada de lo que ha hecho. Ha desafiado al presidente Snow por algo que él cree que es correcto, satisfacer la opinión del público que los elije año tras año, y ha modificado el final de los Juegos. Todo debe tener una evolución, ir más allá de los parámetros establecidos y los Juegos no pueden ser la excepción a la regla.

Él les ha dado una esperanza y ahora debe pagar el precio de su error.


End file.
